Mikey's Greatest Adventure
by Imaginary-Paperdolls
Summary: Mikey is an unusual trainer who was raised by pokemon and travels the world with his Pokemon Mother and best friend Lapras, also known as Sonya. Rated T for future reasons and will contain yaoi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Wish I did.

* * *

Mikey yawned. He was half asleep on his Lapras' back floating in the middle of the ocean. He wasn't sure why he was there though it does involve a confrontation with a Wailord and a random run in with Dialga. He and Lapras just needed a break. He yelped when Lapras tilted to her side, causing him to fall in the water. "Sonya... Eh, its alright, I should get to land anyway." He returned the embarrassed Pokemon to her Pokeball and swam around a little. By the time he made it to shore, it was mid afternoon and he was tired again. One of the pokeballs in his pocket shook. He took it out and gasped. "I'm so sorry Chimchar. I forgot you were in there. The water scared you didn't it?" He stood up and stretched. "I wonder where we are? It looks like an island..." He looked around and saw a giant Pikachu. "I've seen stranger..." Holding the straps to his backpack, he slowly made his way from the beach to the jungle. It didn't take long to realize that he was on an island meant to be a tourist attraction and decided to wait for a tour to come around. Thankfully a lake was nearby. He sent out all of his pokemon. Lapras into the lake, Chimchar next to him, Bulbasaur and Mudkip played by the lake, and Plusle and Minin went to sleep in the shade. He had names for them all. He felt that it gave his Pokemon more personality. Chimchar was Faze, Bulbasaur was Peanut, Lapras was Sonya, Mudkip was Naberi, and Plusle and Minin were Sheri and Cheri. Mikey built a fire, rolled out his still dry sleeping bag, then let everything else dry next to the fire.

Mikey is 14. He has jet black hair, blue eyes, and is about 5'4". He can be found wearing a bright blue jacket, black pants, and red shoes. He's been living on his own with his Pokemon since he was five. He has no idea what happened to his family. All he remembers is being alone in a cave then being comforted by Uxie and Lapras. From then on, the Lapras, now known as Sonya, raised him. He met a man named Steven who had given him pokeballs, a bag with money and supplies, and advise to talk to different Pokemon Professors. Mikey didn't really find the need to do so and just travels around the world catching Pokemon. He isn't sure where the extra ones go but when he gets them back, they're more than happy to see him and are in good health. He doesn't really like the idea of battling but is very good at it. With his beloved Sonya by his side, they make the perfect team. Sometimes though, they do end up caught in the middle of squabbles between legendary Pokemon, mainly Palkia and Dialga. "Remind me to make a list of when those two will fight..." Mikey mumbled as he nommed a candy bar. He stared up at the now night sky, counting stars until he eventually fell asleep with Faze, Peanut, and Naberi snuggling him.

The next day, he was awoken by a loud roaring sound and to the ground shaking as if an earthquake was active. After scrambling to keep his Pokemon safe, it turned out to be giant Pokemon being dragged along the ground by something. With a groan, he put everything back inside his bag and waited for someone to come which turned out to be maintenance. They took him to Pallet Town and apologized for not getting him sooner. He assured them that he was fine and went to find a Pokemon center. Unfortunately, Pallet didn't have one. He asked a woman with brown hair if she knew where he could heal his Pokemon. She was a tall woman who wore a pink sweater and blue pants. She smiled at him kindly and led him to a Pokemon lab. The whole walk, she told him about her son Ash. She told him about his travels and run ins with legendary Pokemon. Mikey decided to let her talk and not interject by telling her that he hung out with Legendary Pokemon practically everyday. Frequently Palkia and Dialga with occasional meetings with Mew and Celebi. It kind of made him sad. He wished he had a mother or at least knew where his own mother was just so she could tell people how proud of him she was. But he had Sonya. Even though she was a Pokemon, she was like a mother to him and he knew she cared about him.

"Well, here we are, Professor Oak's lab. I'm sorry if I had bored you to death about Ash. I'm just so proud that he's out making friends and seeing new Pokemon."

"Its ok Miss. I wasn't bored at all."

Mikey said. He smiled and bid her goodbye. He really didn't want to talk to a Professor but if he could heal Pokemon, he had no choice. He knocked and waited for an answer. He shifted his weight from one heel to the order as he waited. His heart started racing as he started to get second thoughts about being there. Before he could turn and run, the door opened. A man in a lab coat opened the door and greeted him with a warm smile. "Hello there! You must be Mikey! I've heard a lot about you from Steven. Good things of course. I'm Professor Oak. Everyone calls me The Pokemon Professor. I study Pokemon. Come in, I just poured myself a cup of tea." He stepped aside and let Mikey in. Mikey looked around. It was smaller than the other labs that he's been to. "Have a seat if you wish. So tell me, how have your adventures been?" He asked as he poured him a cup of tea. "Well, when I was five I was found in a cave by Uxie and Sonya, my Lapras. After I was settled, Uxie disappeared and Sonya raised me. She and I have just been traveling really. Trainers gave me pokeballs, one of them taught me how to use them to catch Pokemon. I didn't really use them until I met Steven. I met him when Sonya had gotten hurt pretty badly by a Gyrados... He lent me some potions to use until I got her to an Aquatic Pokemon center. He gave me a pokedex and pokeballs. My Pokemon at the time went into the pokeballs with no problem. They really needed some rest. He explained to me all about the Pokemon research and everything but I wasn't interested. I was raised by Pokemon so I see them as family more than anything. I don't really enjoy being in Pokemon labs due to being in some that did horrible things to Pokemon..." Mikey looked down at his tea, his eyes watered. "I lost many Pokemon because of these labs..." He shook his head, fighting back the tears and the memory. "I don't want to be apart of any Pokemon research projects... I just want to continue my life with my family Mr. Oak." The Professor listened intently. At the end of Mikey's story, he nodded with understanding. "You do not have to use the pokedex. The only way to capture multiple Pokemon though is if you have the pokedex a specific Professor gave you. They will always be transported here where they are cared for. They don't seem to like the Pokemon of other trainers much."

"Can I see them?!" Mikey asked, jumping up.

Professor Oak chuckled. "Of course. You have so many too. You surpassed even my grandson and he just catches the first thing he sees."

Mikey followed the man out to where the Pokemon were roaming free. As soon as Mikey's Pokemon saw him, they quickly went over to him in greeting. He almost cried, and eventually did so at seeing all of his Pokemon again. "I-I wish I could take you all with me. I miss you all so much." Mikey spent the rest of the day visiting every Pokemon he had. He played with them and fed them treats he made himself. When it was time to part, he almost cried again. "Thank you Mr. Oak. I really appreciate it." He said. The Professor waved goodbye as Mikey continued his adventure. He had swapped some of his Pokemon. He switched Sheri and Cheri for Nato his Rapidash, and for Kimmy his Mightyena. He swapped Naberi for Patunia his Pigeotto. He went off to Viridian City in hopes of finding a place to sleep. Mikey was always sleeping which can be blamed on three years he spent being raised by a Snorlax. During this time, Sonya had disappeared and left Mikey in the care of said Snorlax. Despite the sleeping, Mikey learned about how to survive and how to relax.

It was around late afternoon when Mikey's yawns became almost unbearable. Sonya's pokeball hopped around in his poket. "But I'm tireeeeeeed." Mikey whined. There was more hopping. "I'll have you know that Snorlax did NOT make me just like him. I am my own-" He let out a loud yawn and rubbed his eyes. "Just stop yelling at me..." He kept walking until he heard three voices.

"What makes you think the twerps will come through this way again?"

"If they don't we can always just rob someone else."

"Steal their pokemon and their food!"

"Not just their food! Money too!"

"Team Rocket will eat like kings!"

Mikey groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "Team Rocket? That sounds stupid... Who are you idiots anyway?" A Meowth growled at him. "How do you not know who we are?!" It exclaimed. Mikey stared at it tiredly. "Cool, a talking Meowth." He said. "Shut up Meowth, if he hasn't heard of us, its a good chance that it will be easy to rob him." The purple haired woman said. "And to sum up who we are..."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right!"

Mikey had fallen asleep standing up. He was snoring softly. "Hey! Wake up! Don't you know it's rude to fall asleep when someone is talking to you?!" Jessie shouted. Mikey groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Team Rocket is a stupid name... you're not even space based..." He groaned. "How dare you you little brat?! When I get my hands on you I swear I will-!" Meowth and James tried to stop her from tackling Mikey. Mikey stumbled back just as an angry Sonya came out of her pokeball and watergunned Team Rocket. She then froze them and hydro pumped them until they were sent flying into the air. Mikey hugged her tightly. "Thanks girl." He said. "Though I wasn't afraid or in any real danger." He added. Sonya chattered then went back in her pokeball. "I promise to be careful next time." He continued his route to Viridian. When he got there, he went to a large building. He went inside and looked around. It reminded him of the mountains and caves he traveled through.

"You must be another challenger." A voice said.

Mikey looked around until he spotted an old woman. "No ma'am. I was just looking. I have no intentions of fighting. This is a gym right? Weird name for a place that doesn't involve working out..." He said, looking around again. "You really have no intention in battling? You're a very strange trainer. Do you have Pokemon?" The woman asked. "Too many to count actually. But the ones I have are Sonya, my Lapras, Patunia my Pigeotto, Kimmy my Mightyena, Nato my Rapidash, Faze my Chimchar, and Peanut my Bulbasaur. I love them too much to make them fight for a useless badge."

"I see... Why do you believe it to be useless?"

"Well... What's the point? If one wanted to be the master of Pokemon, badges, ribbons, nor contest matter. Your experiences with life, adventure, and only battling when you need to build you up to being a master. I don't even believe you have to collect all Pokemon. I almost have all because they're my friends, my family... I don't agree with trapping them in a pokeball but if they want to, I give them that choice. There will always be someone stronger or wiser so going through Grym Leaders and trainers is a waste of time. I would rather walk around the world unknown than to be cooped up in some gym as a famous person, battling trainer after trainer, crushing hopes and dreams. Its not fair to them and it's not fair to the Pokemon. Anyway, do you know where I can eat and rest?" Mikey whimpered softly. The woman sighed and offered to take him to her place to rest. "My name is Agatha by the way young man." She said as she poured him a cup of tea. "Mikey." He replied. He drank his tea then let his Pokemon out of their pokeballs. He thanked Agatha then went to the guest bedroom she had set up for him. He never really slept in a bed. He mostly choose to sleep on the floor with his pokemon surrounding him.

* * *

 _Sonya went over to the window after gently moving away from Mikey. She looked longingly at the stars, searching for a friends of her's. "Uxie..." She said softly. She can still remember when the Pokemon had called her to its cave. It was her cave actually. She had just come in from a solo adventure around the world. Uxie was comforting a crying child. It disappeared when Sonya had tried to help the child stop crying. When she looked around, Uxie was gone. The child had told her that his name was Mikey and that his parents were gone. No one but Uxie seemed to know the truth. Sonya could care less now but sometimes she worries and wonders where Mikey's parents are, where her own child had gone, and where Uxie went. She sighed and watched as Mew circled the moon then shot off, a boy around Mikey's age following it. Sonya continued to stare at the moon. It was so pretty. There was soft blue light that grew brighter until a familiar blue Pokemon appeared. Dialga floated just outside the window. It seemed to be looking for something. Sonya watched quiety. There was an angry roar then anothother large Pokemon attacked Dialga. It was Palkia. Sonya watched helplessly as the Pokemon fought outside the window. When they got too close, Sonya woke Mikey up to warm him. He returned all of the Pokemon to their pokeballs and ran out side. From the little space in Mikey:s pocket, Sonya could see the Pokemon continuing with their destructive battle. There was something very wrong with those too. They would pop up here and there to battle but for some reason, they have been fighting more frequently, mostly in areas of large civilization or where ever Mikey happened to be. Sonya's heart pumped in her chest. Her eyes widened when she saw the blast of energy heading for Mikey. Dialga had went to attack Palkia but the legendary had moved out of the way cause the stray attack to keel going. The blue water Pokemon came out of her pokeball and took the hit. It felt like being on fire and bring electrocuted at the same time. She felt her flesh burn and her shell get warmer and warmer. She fell to the ground, unable to move due to the overwhelming pain. Mikey's voice sounded so far away. She let out a soft sound to let him know that she was still alive then blacked out._

* * *

Mikey fell to his knees and tried to wake Sonya up. Tears were quickly falling from his eyes. He took out every potion, antidote, full heal, revive, anything in the hopes of them healing and awaking her but all failed. He threw a rock, getting the temporary attention of the giant Pokemon. He glared at the hard, Palkia slightly flinching. "Go away! You two are nothing but cowards, bullies, and careless! So many people and Pokemon are suffering because of you!" Dilaga looked surprised and appalled. It looked around at the damage then slowly stood before Mikey and Sonya. It eyed Mikey as if testing his words, seeing if his heart was really pure. It did a slight nod and disappeared. Palkia, seeming a bit upset and perplexed, left not too long after. Once they were gone, Mikey brought Sonya to the Pokemon center where he hoped they could help Sonya. "I-I don't know how to say this but... We can't help her here. You might have to go to Cerulean city. They will be waiting for your arrival. All I can give you is this ointment to lower the pain. I'm sorry." Mikey nodded and placed a hand on Sonya's head. "Thank you Nurse Joy... You did your best." He returned her to her pokeball and headed for Cerulean. As he walked, he tried think of a faster way to get to Cerulean without moving too much for Sonya's sake. Rapidash is fast but too much movement. He would fly but Sonya didn't like heights. Maybe a bike? He didn't have enough money for one. Tears from his eyes the more he thought. He needed a quick way to get from Viridian to Cerulean. He took out Sonya's pokeball and cried.

"I'm so sorry mom... I'm sorry..."

Mikey was exhausted. He had walked barely taking a break. His body ached and he had been attacked by Pokemon and trainers who were upset that he refused to battle. He lay on the ground of a cave. He wasn't sure how close he was to Cerulean. He started to cry again softly until he eventually passed out. He awoke slightly to someone carrying him. A Mew floated alongside the person, holding Mikey's bag. "Are you sure he's a good person Mew?" Said Pokemon glared at the person. "Ok ok." Mikey passed out again. This time when he fully woke up, he was lying in a bed. He sat up quickly then lay back down with a groan. His body still hurt. "Sonya? Mom?" He called. "You're awake! That's good. Your Sonya is swimming around in the pool and this is an inn. There's a phone if you would like to call your mom." It was the guy who had carried him. "Sonya IS my mom..." He mumbled. The guys sat at the edge of the bed. He had dark blue hair, brown eyes, and wore a trenchcoat. Mikey blushed when he found the other male attractive. "My name is David and you seem to know Mew or at least it knows you." Mew nuzzled Mikey happily. "Hello Mew! Its been a while." He said, hugging the Pokemon. David smiled. "How do you know Mew?"

"When I was living with Snorlax, Mew and I used to play around together... Until the lab..." Mikey stared off into space darkly.

"Lab? What do you mean?" David asked, confused.

"N-nothing important. How do you know Mew?" Mikey blushed softly.

David reached out and pet Mew's head. "Well, we've been traveling together since I was eight. When I was five, I lost my parents to a lab accident. A professor took me in and raised me until he disappeared three years later. Mew found me asleep in a tree." Mikey's eyes widened. "That's almost like how I met Sonya. I have no memory of what happened to me before Uxie found me in a cave. It told me about Sonya and how she had lost her baby. It said that she would be happy to be my mother. Since then, I've lived on my own with my Pokemon, never really sleeping in inns or houses, usually preferring the ground. I'm not on much of a journey, just exploring. I have a huge fear of labs due to some... Unpleasant situations and have only recently interacted with a Professor named Oak. What about you? What are you doing?" David wanted to hear more about Mikey's lab experiences but knew that he would have to wait until Mikey was ready to talk about it. "I explore too while also battling in gyms. I want to become a Pokemon Professor and a gym leader." He answered honestly. Mikey kept his opinion to himself and just lay back down. "What were you doing passed out on the ground? You looked to be in horrible shape." David asked. Mikey sighed and closed his eyes. "Almost everywhere we go, Palkia and Dialga pop up and fight. This time, I got caught in the crossfire buy Sonya took the hits. Viridian City Center said that they couldn't help her and that Cerulean was my best bet. I came all the way here without taking a break. I was afraid that I'd lose her... I'll answer more questions later or tomorrow... I'm tired..."

* * *

 **So, how did you like it? There was a lot of info I was gonna put here but I forgot. Anymahoozits, I hope you liked it. There is going to be yaoi. You can guess between who or not, though right now I bet you're saying Mikey and David. Maybe you're wrong, maybe you're right. Fav and review if you like. Have a nice day.**


End file.
